


Draco's 'oh shit' moment

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Harry, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Draco realizes he's in love with his boyfriend





	Draco's 'oh shit' moment

 

_Oh shit._

Draco freezes with his hand halfway to his keys, mouth half open. He’s in love with Harry. He’s  _in love_  with Harry. They’ve only been dating for  _four months_ and he’s already  _in love_  with Harry. How the fuck-

“Err, Mr. Malfoy?” the lady on the phone says again.

Draco clears his throat, heat rushing to his face even though he’s alone in his apartment.

“Err, yes, I’m still here.” he says. He blinks, and then shakes his head. He’ll deal with this later. As it is, he already has an emergency at hand. “Where did you say he was again?”

The lady repeats the address. The drive takes under fifteen minutes, but it seems like forever because Draco can’t stop blinking in wonder at himself. He’s  _in love_  with Harry. He didn’t think he’d ever be in love with anyone, much less  _Harry Potter_. Though, to be fair, there are a lot of things about his current life he’d have never predicted when he was younger.

Becoming a spy for the Order of the Phoenix in his teens, dating the savior of the wizarding world, driving a muggle car. Being in love with his boyfriend.

He shakes his head again, parks the car and gets out.

The junior aurors in the scene clearly don’t know what to do; then again, Draco doesn’t really expect them to. This is not the kind of situation they usually deal with.

They let him through without question, and he goes into the muggle pet store. The windows are broken - damn it, Harry, couldn’t you have just used an Alohomora? - and it doesn’t take him long to find Harry.

There, sitting in the middle of the open playpen, puppies yipping and barking happily all around him, too drunk to even stand on his feet, is the saviour of the wizarding world. The puppies are climbing his broad chest and licking him all over, and Harry seems completely blissed out.

“Hey handsome,” Draco says, crouching next to him. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, having him not noticed come in.

“Draco!” He slurrs happily. Shit, but Draco should’ve known pub night with the Weasel was gonig to get out of hand. “ _Look!”_

He looks incredibly proud of himself for being able to hold five puppies in his arms. They pant happily and lick at Draco’s face when Harry lifts them towards him, and Draco momentarily wonders if Harry could carry him while he carried those puppies.

He pushes that particular thought out of his mind.

“I see,” Draco says, lightly, sitting next to Harry. “And, do you mind explaining to me what you’re doing here?”

Harry puts the puppies down and wraps his arms around Draco. He gets extra cuddly when drunk, and Draco lets him bury his face in his neck, even though Harry’s both taller and broader than him.

“Well, you see,” Harry begins, and the puppies begin to climb over Draco’s lap, too. He pets them, trying to hide his happiness. “I was talkin’ to Ron at the bar.”

“Mhm?” Draco hums, a ridiculous grin spreading over his face when one of the puppies gives a frustrated yip from having Harry’s attention taken away. He sticks his tongue out at it, before grabbing it and hugging it close to his chest. 

“And suddenly I realized,” Harry continues. “That I love you,” 

Draco freezes. They’ve never said it before, and he doesn’t know if - he should - fuck, he should say it back.

“I-” he begins, but Harry continues.

“And then,” he says. “I realized that you deserve the world.” He pulls his head from Draco’s neck and frowns, frustrated. “And I can’t get you the world. So I thought, what’s the next best thing I can get him that’s not the world?”

“And your answer was-” Draco begins, already knowing where this is going.

“Puppies!” Harry says excitedly. “All of them! I’ll get you every damned puppy in the world, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco’s chest tightens, suddenly, and his smile softens into something different, something more comfortable.

“I love you, too, Harry.” He says softly, planting a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry pouts when he pulls away, and Draco feels tears prickling at his eyes. “I love you so much it’s ridiculous.”

Harry shakes his head. “No. I love you more. An’ it’s not ridiculous, it’s  _love_.”

Draco grins. 

“It is,” he agrees. “We can’t take every puppy home, do you realize that? My apartment’s only so big.”

“So we’ll get a bigger one. We’ll get the biggest backyard ever, and we’ll live together, and we can never talk to anyone ever again if that’s what you want, just us and the puppies.”

Draco grins. “I don’t think the wizarding world would react kindly to me kidnapping their saviour.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Harry says resolutely.

Draco laughs. He puts the puppy down, and extends his hand. “Come on, up. We won’t take the puppies home,” at Harry’s pout, he continues. “Because that would be  _stealing,_ Harry. However, if you’re still up for it tomorrow, we’ll come back and get however many puppies you want.”

Harry grunts as he takes Draco’s hand and pulls himself up - nearly making Draco fall down - and then he wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders, and Draco wraps one around his waist to support him. 

“Promise?” he asks.

Draco nods. “I promise.”

Harry goes to peck his lips - misses entirely, lays half a kiss on Draco’s nose and half on his cheek - and murmurs, “I love you.”

Draco grins. “I love you, too.”


End file.
